Talk:Recipe for Disaster
Dwarf subquest The dwarf sub quest has a mistake. You need to go to White Wolf Mountain and kill the Ice Queen. 09:28, July 31, 2013 (UTC)Alias177 No i think you don't? Not in this quest Agaard - discussion 21:05, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Lumbridge Guide missing info I am new to Wiki editing. For the Lumbridge Sage part of RFD, there is no option under enchanting the milk for: *"I can hear howling in one direction and buzzing in the other—where am I?" = Catherby Please add it. Thanks ^ Added 19:14, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Change all to OR 03:16, February 1, 2014 (UTC) redfeenix Fruit Blast It is possible to use the fruit blast provided by the curator after completing The Dig Site quest for the dirty blast -- :As long as the item name is "Fruit blast" it should work. -- 14:00, February 3, 2014 (UTC) In the quest requirements the article says *175 http://2007.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Quest_points quest points (92 of which you will receive during the savings) What does that part in the brackets mean? That you'll receive 92 quest points out of the prequests? Anyhow that that sentence could be framed better. 22:41, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Thorolim Dwarf sub-quest You can skip the initial part where you talk to the old dwarf and go straight to the bar in falador to make the Asgoldian ales. 07:20, January 18, 2015 (UTC)Meuf If you have a chocolate bar in your pack when going to get the drink recipe and offer 100 gp for it, she'll counter with 50 gp and the chocolate bar in your pack. Idiotboy456 (talk) 05:02, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Goblin subquest You cannot use pink dye on the orange slices. 07:38, January 18, 2015 (UTC)Meuf Kamil typo Collapsable subquests? I'm not very familiar with wiki editing, otherwise I'd do it myself -- but I think the page would be a whole lot cleaner overall if the subquest guides were hidden by default with an "expand" button next to their titles. For example, on the Quest_skill_requirements page under the "All quests" section towards the top of the page, there is an "Expand" option which reveals a list which is otherwise hidden. Something like this on the RFD page would be great for reducing clutter, even if it weren't enabled by default (but viewers could "hide" each subquest as they themself complete them). 04:17, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Karamel is a Woman New here and nitpicking but the guide lists Karamel as a he and the article for just Karamel cite's. She is the female counterpart of Kamil (from Desert Treasure and is very similar to the original. Won't change much if you don't fix it but it's a mistake. Atavon (talk) 02:28, June 13, 2015 (UTC) :Fixed. 04:48, June 13, 2015 (UTC) The crafting requirement is wrong. To complete the quests it states you need a minimum of level 40 crafting. However you need 50 crafting to start legends quest. :No, you can start it without the skill requirements. 21:21, July 4, 2015 (UTC) For Skratch's quest, the second bullet of the last section says to mine rocks west of the swamp. You can also mine them right next to Rantz's cave. I just wanted to add an edit to the Awowogei section emphasizing how dangerous the Big Snake cave is. I just did this section today and died because I did not realize that 1) It is multiway combat and 2) The snakes attack you the instant you enter the pit. I feel these things should be added to the article, possibly in bold, to help players in the future avoid meeting my fate. -GreedyRadish 05:48, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Pot of cornflour, Sir Amik Varze In Sir Amik Varze's part, the guide suggests you go to the windmill and make a pot of cornflour from a pot and a piece of raw sweetcorn. However, the pot of cornflour is tradeable and should be in the recommended items as an 'or' item because you can get it through the G.E. saving time. 20:43, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Fruit blast I can confirm the fruit blast does NOT have to be self-made, I just bought one on the grand exchange and it worked perfectly. I really recommend this be changed on the item required list as it's probably wasted a lot of people their time already. Magier556 (talk) 21:47, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :We know that, there's a difference between the regular one and the premade fr' blast. 21:56, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, that's the problem, the quest guide is specifically saying it has to be made by you in the required items, while you can just buy one from the GE or trade another player, it should just say ( Not a premade fr' blast ) , not what it says now. Or even just not say anything, they're two different items so I don't get how there'd be confusion in the first place. Fr'blast won't even show up on the GE when searching for a fruit blast. Magier556 (talk) 22:45, November 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah I see, I didn't check it. Fixed that. 00:29, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Rotten Tomatos It should be added that you can buy the rotten tomato while you are in Yanille getting the Greenman's Ale. It is at the jail cells near the bank in a crate. its locked so I cant edit it :It was already there, but I've made it a little more clear. -- 06:28, February 13, 2016 (UTC) You should add that when fighting Karamel, manually casting the spells will help a lot due to the freeze stopping your auto-attack. Iron Spixed (talk) 12:52, February 28, 2016 (UTC)Iron Spixed clarifying sir amik subquest directions The Sir Amik subquest could be written better. 1st. It should be noted that you can gather all the ingredients in any order you want, it just matters what order you use them on each other. 2nd. The guide says to kill the evil chicken, leave, then go back and kill the dragon. They should (and can) be done at the same time as they are right next to each other. You also can use the dragon coin from lumbridge, it doesn't have to be done in the dragon/ evil chicken area. Andyar (talk) 22:00, March 6, 2016 (UTC)andyar Sir amik varze. Sir amik varze, you should add that Legends quest requirement is only to the part where you're done mapping the jungle. As in it should be changed to "mapping the kharazi jungle is a requirement" For the section of this quest where you need to help Skrach 'Bone Crusher' Uglogwee, you need to mine a rock but only the rocks near the fairy ring will work, the rocks east of Raltz's cave will not work. 20:19, April 3, 2016 (UTC) I'd like to add a warning for the Flambeed fight. I've just lost my whip because I panicked when I forgot the ice gloves. I remember the red dot on the mini map, but I was alread on my way out of the portal. According to various posts on other forums this is a "common" problem. I can be avoided by adding a warning telling people not to panick and simply pick it up again! :) HuginB HuginB (talk) 11:55, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Ogre subquest Balloon toad left click is drop. I accidentaly released mine because the guide says right click drop it. 11:07, October 24, 2016 (UTC)EloBlazeersNofokersEre For the pirate pete section, I think it needs to be clearer that you actually need to be under 17kg before you talk to Murphy, as the diving apparatus weighs 10kg. He also will not let you go diving if you have a cat on you, including in your inventory. 12:19, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Save time on the dwarf subquest by talking to Emily or Kaylee at the falador pub & learn about asgoldian ale prior to going to white wolf mountain as it's not necessary to speak with the dwarf under White Wolf Mountain before you can learn this. Monkey subquest length The monkey subquest length should be designated Short, or Short-Medium. I completed it in 12 minutes. Evil chicken is 159 even at 96 combat. I can't edit the article..... Screen317 (talk) 00:59, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Lumbridge Guide Lumbridge guide section could use a note that fairy ring code DIS takes you directly to the Wizard's Tower, and with it suggested items of staff and ectophial to access the ring system. 01:18, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Miscellaneous edits Page is locked for some reason, someone can add a few things: Dwarf subquest: Burthorpe games' room teleport (minigame teleport or games necklace) can be used to reach the dwarf faster if one does not have a camelot teleport Lumbridge guide: Fairy ring DIS takes the player within a stones' throw of Traiborn Rantz' subquest: This section needs some cleanup. The gnome glider is close to his location, as is fairy ring AKS. Additionally, if you do not have ogre arrows (brutal arrows also work with a comp bow) they have to be made manually with wolf bones (or nails for brutal arrows), a knife, chisel, feathers, and an axe to chop achey trees. You don't need the default Ogre bow either, the Ogre composite bow also works to kill chompy AND jubbly birds. The wolf bones can be acquired from the level 64 wolves near Rantz, or bought, or the low level wolves at White Wolf Mountain or Stronghold of Security can be killed. The iron spit can be stuck in a raw chompy before lighting the fire to cook it, and is not necessary for cooking the jubbly. The ball of wool is not used up when making balloon toads, so only one is necessary even if you are making several toad balloons. Of course, the iron spit isn't used up either, it returns to the inventory after cooking or burning a chompy. Amik Varze: Access to the Kharzai Jungle means starting Legends' Quest. The quest can be started with only the quest requirements. I am 90% sure you don't need any of the skill requirements to get to the Kharzai, except the Woodcutting requirement (and I'm not sure if you even need that, as the 50 Woodcutting might be a requirement for the yommi tree). 05:26, June 16, 2017 (UTC) : Sorry about that, the page was protected from being edited by new and anonymous users. I have changed it back. You can add the edits in yourself as you should know much better what needs to be fixed. =) 10:24, June 16, 2017 (UTC)